


Coding Friendships

by dreamer_with_his_eyes_open



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, High School, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, dreamnotfound, the author came up with this when he was working his ass off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_with_his_eyes_open/pseuds/dreamer_with_his_eyes_open
Summary: George had lived in London his entire life; friendless and spending his days playing Minecraft.Until him and his dad move to Orlando.He makes friends in a cafe, who go to the same school as him.Will the friendships grow, or will they fall apart?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Coding Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Dreamnotfound fanfic, so I hope I don’t get anything wrong in this. This will probably be updated one or twice a week, unless people enjoy this, then it will be released more often. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of the story!

George had never lived anywhere else. He enjoyed being in London. Sure, the rain was quite annoying, but the best part was after the rain. The streets were wet, and sometimes there was a rainbow. George thought his life would be this perfect.

Of course, until his dad got transferred to Orlando, Florida.

George wasn’t really nervous. He was 16, and was about to graduate secondary school. Except he wasn’t. His dad had told him that he was transferring to a high school in Orlando that has kids who “think more out of the box.”

George didn’t know what that meant, but he went with it.

He wasn’t really leaving a life behind. George had no friends in London, and he usually stayed inside playing Minecraft or coding. His dad told George about how he could make new friends where they were moving, but he didn’t really believe him.

Soon enough, him and his dad finished packing their flat, and flew to Orlando. George’s dad told George about the sunset he could see out of the plane's microscopic window, but George didn’t really care.

George was colorblind. He couldn’t see red or green. Of course this fucked up how he saw things. The only “proper” color he could see was blue, which was his favorite color.

When the plane landed in Orlando, George got his and his dad’s luggage, and went to the rental car area to get their car.

“Aren’t you ready for this new adventure George? A new country, new friends, a new school.”

“Yeah. Its cool, I guess.”

After they got their car, George’s dad drove through Orlando to their new house. On their way, he sees a small, calm cafe. His dad stops and looks at George.

“Look, its a cafe. Why don’t you try and make some friends here?”

_Are you fucking serious right now? You want me to get out of this car, and talk to random people._

Of course, this is what he wanted to say, but he just sighed and grabbed his backpack with his wallet, phone, and laptop.

“Fine. Call me when you unpack everything.”

His dad smiled and waved, before he drove off, leaving George in front of this cafe. The cafe was small. The walls were made of a smooth stone, and there seemed to be some people his age in there. He hesitantly opened the door, walking to the counter. He ordered a coffee, before the person beside him spoke to him.

“You must be new to this cafe, huh?”

“How can you tell?”

“Most people who are new to this place get a coffee.”

“Oh.”

“Well, whats your name?”

“George. And you are?”

“My names Darryl, but people call me Bad.”

George smiled at the man sitting next to him. He thought it was nice how he was making some friends. The barista gave him his coffee as Bad started to speak again.

“So, are you new to Orlando.”

George sighed. “Yeah. Me and my dad just moved here from London. He got transferred to one of the companies here. I didn’t really want to move, but I didn’t care, since I didn’t have any friends, and spent my days coding or playing Minecraft.”

Bad looked at George, interested in his story. He looked at a table behind him, then back at George.

“Hey, my friends are sitting there, do you want to come sit with us?”

George smiled, nodding. “Sure. Thanks.”

George and Bad stand up, walking to the table. There are 8 other people there. They all seem different in their own way, but they all have a patch on their backpack that has the name of the schools he would go to.

“Hey guys, this is George. He just moved here from London. The one with pink hair and a crown is Dave, or Technoblade. The one in the yellow sweater and red beanie is Wilbur. He makes amazing music. The one in the green shirt with the bee on his backpack is Tubbo. The one next to him in the red and white shirt is Tommy. The one with the flame on his shirt is Nick, or Sapnap. The one next to him in the different colored hoodie is his boyfriend, Karl. The one in the green hoodie with the smile on it is Clay, or Dream. And the one next to him with the light blue hoodie is Zac or Skeppy.”

They say hi to him, as Bad grabs him a chair. George laughs softly.

“Why are you laughing?” Tubbo asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Oh, i’m colorblind. I just thought it was funny how he described you guys by the colors you are wearing.”

Bad looks at George then the 8 others.

“Its fine though. I can still play video games pretty well.”

“So, what high school are you going to, big man?” Tommy asks George.

George grabs his phone, looking at the text his dad sent him about his new school.

“Oh, its the Orlando School of Technology. I’m going for coding.”

“Holy shit, we go there.” Sapnap says, laughing.

“Oh my goodness Sapnap. Language!”

Everyone started to laugh, and get into a conversation. George finds out that Technoblade, Tommy and Wilbur are brothers. Tommy is Tubbo’s best friend. Karl and Sapnap had been dating for a few months, and that they all played Minecraft.

“Do you want to join our Realm? We always fuck around on there before class, and usually at night.” Dream asks, looking at George.

“Sure! Thats sounds fun.”

Dream gives George the information for the realm, as everyone starts to leave. Dream and George are the last ones to leave. Dream walks with George to where his house is, finding out they live close together.

“Y’know, i’m throwing a really cool party this weekend. We usually have one every month. Want to come?”

George looks at his new friend, and smiles. “Yes! That sounds amazing.”

Dream gives him all the information, and adds him to their group chat. George walks home, and opens the door, smiling.

“How was making friends?” Georges dad asks him, sitting on the couch.

“It was good, I guess.” George walks to his room, and gets on his computer.

He can’t wait for classes to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaah, this is formatted weirdly. I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and give some kuddos if you enjoyed the story!


End file.
